


Inverted

by tangerineprince



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Phobia, i mean no one is gonna die or anything so not too angsty, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: Seungkwan has a fear of men.Vernon finds this fact really intriguing and decides to help him overcome his fear.





	1. Dr. Vernon At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i haven't completed my other chaptered stories. i have commitment issues.

            “Is there anyone here?”

Vernon turned his chair around facing the confused student at the door. This is the first time he has seen this particular student. A boy that looked quite young with slightly chubby cheeks and amazing dark brown hair that brings out his features. He flashed a smile to the student who mirrored his expression.

“Well, I’m here,” Vernon answered. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just having a stomach ache, doctor….I think it’s probably just indigestion,” The student answered. He slowly closed the door and stepped in closer. “Or maybe I’m just really nervous for the presentation next period.”

Vernon gestured the student to come closer and take a seat beside him. He asked some questions about how he is feeling before jotting them down on a notepad and searching his cupboard for an indigestion tablet.

“What’s your name, by the way?” Vernon asked, while taking out the container labelled _indigestion_ with an awful handwriting. “I’ve never seen you around, and here I thought, I’ve seen everyone in the area.”

“My name is Seungkwan and I came all the way from Jeju,” Seungkwan answered. “Um, well, I joined here as a freshman last year but I had to take a gap year suddenly under some circumstances.”

Vernon decided not to pry in further since Seungkwan looked quite uncomfortable while answering. He took the tablet and stepped in closer to Seungkwan who took a step back. Vernon thought he imagined it so stepped in further but Seungkwan stepped back again.

Vernon raised his eyebrows, puzzled. Instead of prancing around again and scaring the boy away, he decided to just put it in a small bowl and place it on the table. Seungkwan heaved a sigh of relief before going to the table to get the bowl. Before he could take the tablet, the door was slammed in and two footballers came in with their captain who has injured his knee.

“Seungcheol hyung?” Vernon asked. In his peripheral view, he could see Seungkwan stepping back and stumbling onto one of the clinic beds. He supressed his laughter by faking a cough and bending down to take the antiseptic. Vernon sighed at the sight of the scraped knee. “Hyung, you should really stop working too hard and hurting yourself all the time, everyone is worried for you…”

Seungcheol laughed. “This is nothing, you’re worrying too much. Now hurry up and bandage it so I can get back to the field quickly. Mingyu, Seokmin…get back to the field! I’ll be back soon.”

Vernon sighed again. No one can stop Choi Seungcheol.

Not bothering to argue any further, since he knows it’s useless anyways, he quietly bandaged Seungcheol’s knee. As soon as he’s finished, Seungcheol quickly dashed out to the field. Vernon sighed at how reckless his hyung can be.

He glanced at the boy who was taking small steps towards the table to get the tablet which he couldn’t take earlier. He also noticed how Seungkwan checked twice whether Seungcheol really left the room.

“You don’t like footballers?” Vernon asked, he plopped back to his seat and spun his chair around. “Or… are you just scared of them?”

“No,” He answered. “Nothing like that. It’s just that…”

“You’re wary of boys,” Vernon finished. He eyed Seungkwan carefully, taking note of how he’s playing with his nose bridge and fidgeting. “It wasn’t health reasons, was it? Someone bothered…no, bullied you?”

Seungkwan didn’t answer with a concrete yes or a no, instead he just replied uneasily, “It’s old news though, I...I am fine now.”

“Indigestion is a lie,” Vernon noted. “You _are_ actually nervous for the presentation…but that’s because you’re going to face someone you don’t want to see, isn’t it? Oh, hold on, don’t take that tablet then, or you’ll just get sick for no reason. You shouldn’t take any kind of medicine for no reason unless you’re actually sick.” Vernon took off the doctor’s coat and placed it on the chair. “Besides, I am not the doctor in charge here anyway. She’s going to kill me if she found out I fiddled around with her medicine box again.”

In that correct timing, Dr. Chwe entered the clinic and clicked her tongue at the sight of her son going against the rules again. “Chwe Vernon Hansol! How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing with my stuffs when I’m not around?!”

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Vernon whispered. He grabbed Seungkwan’s hand before waving goodbye to his angry mother. They stepped outside and paced through the corridors. “Sheesh, I know basic clinic stuffs, my mom underestimates me too much sometimes.”

“Um, okay but, uh can you not touch me?”

Vernon let go of his hand, suddenly realising what he just did. “Oh, um, sorry! I forgot that you are uncomfortable with this, sorry it totally slipped my mind.”

“And that’s why your mom wants you out from her clinic. You don’t know how to treat your patients right,” Seungkwan replied. Vernon thought Seungkwan was joking at first and laughed at his words only to realise that Seungkwan wasn’t laughing along. He wasn’t even smiling. Instead, Seungkwan spun on his heel and walked away leaving the confused Vernon in the hallways.

* * *

“Seungkwan-ah, there’s someone here to see you.”

Seungkwan looked up to see a guy actually talking to him, feeling slightly surprised and wary at the same time. His eyes followed to where the guy’s index pointing at, leading to a familiar face smiling awkwardly at him, giving him a hi.

He badly wants to ignore Vernon but right now, the whole class is staring at him wondering why Vernon would call for him; so out of peer pressure, he walked to the door, groaning.

“What do you want?” Seungkwan asked, his arms crossed. He didn’t even bother smiling, he felt cautious on whatever the lad in front of him wanted to do.

Vernon chuckled awkwardly. “I wanted to apologise for the other day. It wasn’t intentional and well, I thought I should do something for you. So, I decided on this plan….,” Vernon trailed off. He noticed that all eyes were on him and probably even eavesdropping on their conversation. Nervously chuckling he added, “We should get a better place to talk. It feels so stiffy here.”

Seungkwan sighed. He knows that Vernon is only trying to help him out and should probably give him a chance. Since he’s the son of a doctor, he would probably know how to overcome this really strange fear, right? It’s not _that_ bad so he could get it over it soon.

“Alright, fine,” Seungkwan clucked. “Where do we talk then?”

Vernon grinned, his gums showing. “That’s great, then! There’s a café downtown called _love letter_ , we can meet there at about…half past four this evening then? I mean, that is, if you have nothing going on.”

Seungkwan nodded, his expression still unamused. “I’ll see you later then.” He walked back to his seat without even saying a bye.

“Yeah, see ya!”

* * *

Vernon walked down the road nervously. From the look of Seungkwan’s expression earlier, he definitely looked like he just wanted to get it over with…and Vernon didn’t want him to feel that way. It wasn’t his intention to make the boy feel uncomfortable. When Seungkwan took the tablets from him, he thought he was playing along at first. Everyone in the campus knows how Vernon likes to play around in the clinic, pretending to be a doctor or something of that sort.

Seungkwan getting fooled and backing away whenever he comes closer was really adorable and Vernon lowkey wants to see that again.

He entered the shop and took a table in the corner so Seungkwan wouldn’t have to feel so cautious and hopefully would let his guard down if they are away from people’s sight.

After what felt like forever, the café bells twinkled at the presence of a customer. Seungkwan skimmed the café and finally saw Vernon waving at him exaggeratedly. He bit his tongue before walking towards the table, taking a seat, opposite to Vernon.

“You’re early,” Seungkwan commented.

“I just came an hour early since I have nothing to do anyway,” Vernon replied. He was smiling, trying to ease Seungkwan who looked uncomfortable.

“So, what did you call me here for?” Seungkwan asked.

Vernon fished through the pockets of his handbag and took out a notepad. He flipped through the pages and finally came across a page which he showed to Seungkwan.

_Androphobia._

“Are you telling me I have a mental disorder?” Seungkwan enquired. “I didn’t come all the way here for someone to tell me I’m mental—”

“Look, first of all, you’re reacting badly because of the stigma, which I am not surprised to know,” Vernon cut him off, trying to calm him down. “There’s nothing wrong for having a phobia. It’s very normal to have at least one phobia. Anyways, cutting straight to the main point, your phobia is probably because of a trauma…and if you don’t tell me what it’s about, I won’t be able to help.”

“I don’t need your help then,” Seungkwan simply replied.

“So,” Vernon started. “You want to live your whole life avoiding men? That’s an impossible task.”

Seungkwan flinched. He knew Vernon was right but there’s nothing he can do about it. How long can he avoid presentations—avoid facing people of the same gender?

“So, you’re telling me….that you can’t fix it unless you know the whole story?” Seungkwan asked. “You can’t help otherwise?”

“Well, technically, I can,” Vernon answered. “It’d just be easier if you tell me about it but I guess forcing you to open up can backfire, so let’s just leave the backstory for later. For now, let’s focus how to interact with a man. We will do this slowly.”

“Why are you helping me?” Seungkwan asked. He narrowed his eyes at the man sitting in front of him, writing on his notepad.

“Hm?” Vernon responded. “’Cause you’re interesting.”

Seungkwan made a face. “Are you making fun of me?”

“No, no!” Vernon replied, flustered. “Not at all!”

Vernon showed his notepad with the list of things to do. The first one is talking which is already crossed out and the next one says high fives.

“I crossed out talking because in case you haven’t realised it, you’ve been talking to me for the past thirty minutes without trying to escape and that’s what I call progress,” Vernon explained. “So, the next one in the list is to high five. It’s just straightening your palm like this and hitting mine which lasts only for like a second. Wanna try it?”

“Can we do this tomorrow or something?”

Vernon bit his lip. Seungkwan clearly has no interest in completing the list like he does, neither does he want to forcefully make him comply with the plan. “Xiyeon, your childhood friend, told me you were close with her,” He slowly started. This caught Seungkwan’s attention and he immediately looked up meeting Vernon’s eyes. “And she told me that you love chocolate lava cake so much that once you ditched class to attend its event.”

“How did you find out about her?” Seungkwan asked. “Are you talking to me because you want to score a date with her?”

Vernon stared at Seungkwan in confusion before bursting out in laughter. “That thought never crossed my mind, actually!” He covered his smile with his hand to stop himself from laughing out loud again. “She was the one that approached me actually…I don’t know how but she knows about how we planned to meet at this café, and she let that detail slip in when we talked about you.”

“I can’t believe she talked about me, I’m breaking our friendship, Xiyeon-ah,” Seungkwan replied, rolling his eyes. “She probably heard about the converstion we had in front of the lecture hall. People were actually talking about it.”

“Why would people talk about it?”

“Because we’re polar opposites.”

Vernon internally sighed, they literally just exchanged a conversation for less than five minutes at the uni, why would people find that interesting? He decided to change the subject to lighten Seungkwan’s gloomy mood. “If you high five me within the next minute, I will buy you a chocolate lava cake, how’s that for a deal?”

“Put out your hand,” Seungkwan said after a few seconds passed. “Let’s just high five.”

Vernon eagerly opened his palm and moved his hand closer to Seungkwan. Seungkwan eyed it for a few seconds before slowly hitting it with his palm and withdrawing back so quickly that it felt like it happened in less than a millisecond.

Vernon bit his cheek to stop himself from smiling.

“Is that okay?” Seungkwan asked.

“I expected more but well…disappointed but not surprised,” Vernon answered. He is satisfied with Seungkwan’s adorable reaction but he’d like to keep that to himself. “Don’t worry, I’m still getting you the cake. The mini version, that is.”

Seungkwan pondered for a short while before asking, “If I high five you one more time, can I get the large sized version instead?”

Vernon smiled. This confirms that his plan is working out just fine and Seungkwan is already opening up to him. Okay yes, it’s mainly by bribing him with an expensive chocolate cake, but hey, progress is still progress, alright.

 “Let’s do that again but this time, you should keep your palm against mine for a minute.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised this is lowkey inspired by ten count but this isn't going to be like that. hopefully, this time i will actually complete a series for once, comments can be a great motivation! :>
> 
> on a serious note, phobias can be a really grave matter...don't make fun of someone's phobia please. Mental illness is real.


	2. Bribed and Tempted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungkwan starts to open up to hansol more..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t beliieve a day after I posted the first chapter jjong.....that’s why i couldn’t write for a while
> 
> also if you’re a yebin x minkyung shipper...rejoice.

Seungkwan failed.

Keeping his palm against Vernon’s for a minute? Pfft, he couldn’t even last half a minute. Forget thirty seconds, he barely held up for ten seconds.

Vernon still finds it amusing how Seungkwan was slightly panting when he withdrew his hand. Seungkwan heaved a loud sigh before grabbing his bag.

“We should do this another time,” Seungkwan explained. “This is more than enough for today.”

 _So, there’s another time,_ Vernon thought, smiling to himself.

“Are you sure you wanna go?” Vernon asked, cocking his eyebrows playfully. Seungkwan stopped on his tracks and eyed Vernon as if to say _why would I stay_. Vernon chuckled before continuing, “So, you don’t want the cake?”

Oh. Seungkwan’s mouth formed an O in realisation before he quickly sat down back to his seat. Vernon internally laughed at how easy it was to bribe Seungkwan.

“I’ll order the cake right now,” Vernon said, getting up from his seat. “Too bad it’s mini, huh?”

Seungkwan simply rolled his eyes and stared at the wall beside them as if it was the most interesting thing his eyes has ever laid on. Vernon shook his head at how interesting his patient’s reactions were before leaving to the counter.

Meanwhile, Seungkwan eyed Vernon’s notepad for a minute before finally deciding to pick it up with the help of a tissue. Funny how he held Vernon’s hand just a few minutes ago but he felt so hesitant with his notepad. Seungkwan shook his head at the thought and decided to inspect Vernon’s notepad instead.

Going through his notepad, he see a lot of names and number—mostly the numbers of professors he noticed. In one corner, he noticed a poem beautifully written in mandarin. Seungkwan didn’t know mandarin but he knew the character _ai_. Love.

_A love poem in mandarin?_

Seungkwan made a face. “He knows not just English and Korean, but also Mandarin? What is he?”

“Nah, that’s written by my best friend.”

Startled, Seungkwan tried to slam down the notebook back to the table but it kept jumping until the book finally slipped out of his hands and landed perfectly for them to see the poem.

“If you were so interested, you could’ve asked,” Vernon suggested, sending a wink in his way which sent chills down Seungkwan’s back. Seungkwan felt disgusted and scrunched his nose in disgust.

“I was just bored,” Seungkwan explained. “Please don’t wink again, I almost threw up my lunch.”

“Ah, Seungkwannie,” Vernon sighed, while smiling. Seungkwan looked up in horror at the name. “You’re really cute.”

“I’m leaving,” Seungkwan announced but Vernon saying _what about the cake_ stopped him from actually leaving. “Once the cake is done then,” Seungkwan finished.

Vernon chuckled again which got on Seungkwan’s nerves. He has no idea what does the boy in front of him wants and that ticks him off a lot.

“What exactly do you want from me?” Seungkwan asked. “And stop laughing at me, I’m older than you.”

“I just want to help,” Vernon answered. “We’re in the same year, aren’t we? What do you mean you’re older?”

“I’m a month older than y—”

Seungkwan stopped himself from answering when he realised he exposed himself. They don’t know each other well and surely, this would look as if Seungkwan looked up about Vernon…which he technically _did_ but that’s not the point here.

“Oh, ya?” Vernon taunted, his smirk growing wider. “And how did you know that?”

“I, I just..,” Seungkwan tried to explain himself. “I, that’s right! It was written on your notepad.”

 _Now, now, honey bun,_ Vernon thought. Exactly who was he fooling? Vernon has never written down his birth date on his notepad but he decided to let it go seeing how red Seungkwan was getting, his cheeks all puffed up. Vernon couldn’t fight the urge to ruffle Seungkwan’s hair.

“What are you doing?!” Seungkwan immediately snapped, responding so fast that he slapped Vernon’s hand. Vernon sheepishly smiled before retreating back to his seat.

“Right, I shouldn’t go overboard,” Vernon apologised. “We will take that slow and steady.”

Vernon recalled the first lessons he read on psychiatry. One thing that’s really important and you must always remember is the effect of patience. If he rushes it up and forces contact with Seungkwan, that will not fix things and it might even worsen the state he is in. This is why he has to go slow, _really_ slow.

“I don’t understand why you would help me in the first place,” Seungkwan retorted. “What will you make out of thi—”

“Chocolate lava cake, large size!” The waitress announced, before placing the cake on the table. “That will be seventee—Seungkwan?”

Seungkwan looked up and gaped at the familiar face. “Yebin? Oh, right...You work here.” Then, he realised something she said and looked at Vernon in surprise. “Yebin-ah, did you just say large size?”

“Yeah, it’s written here in the order,” Yebin answered, as she showed a piece of paper with receipt. Seungkwan eyed Vernon cautiously before pulling the cake towards him. “What does this mean? Did you give them the wrong order?” Seungkwan asked.

“Nope, it’s something you deserve,” Vernon explained. Seungkwan’s confused face propelled him to explain even further. “Considering your situation, what you’ve done today is actually a pretty good job. Yeah, you did it to get an expensive cake for free and all that ish but still, you did a really god job. If you first tell yourself...convince yourself that you can do it, then you can.”

Seungkwan kept quiet and just stared at the cake placed in front of him with his eyes wide open. Yeah, it’s _just_ a cake but it’s the gesture that Vernon did that convinced him that Vernon just wanted to help. Seungkwan felt a bit ashamed for getting mad and overly suspicious of Vernon earlier that he decided to apologise.

“That’s really kind of you. For getting mad at you and slapping your hand earlier and everything rude I’ve done, I am truly so—”

“What do you need from Seungkwan?” Yebin asked, interrupting Seungkwan again earning a look from him. Vernon glanced back and forth between the two before answering, “Nothing….Just his...friendship.”

“Yeah, right, and I’m straight,” Yebin muttered, earning another look but this time from Vernon. “I can feel it. You want something…or else, why would you bribe him with his weakness? How did you know that it’s his favorite cake in the first place? Are you some kind of stalker? I see, you’re actually trying to get—”

“Yebin-ah,” Seungkwan interrupted this time. “Xiyeon told him about the cake. You’re being too wary of him.”

“Kwannie, you’re too naïve,” Yebin retorted. “I need to talk to this guy. He’s _the_ Vernon, why would he hang it with you?”

“Should I be offended or…?” Seungkwan asked but before he could say anything more, another person stepped into the scene.

“Yebin-ah, you’re attracting attention here—I mean, you always do but like, the manager keep glancing at you. Okay, that’s not the point, what’s happening her—Seungkwan?”

“Mingkyung noona?” Seungkwan gasped. “Right, you work with Yebin here.”

Meanwhile, Vernon couldn’t help wondering why does Seungkwan seem to know every gi—correct that—every _pretty, gorgeous, beautiful_ girls out there. Usually, Vernon might’ve felt a bit envious but right now, Vernon’s interest is transfixed onto Seungkwan. His interesting specimen.

“I need to talk with Mr. Vernon here,” Yebin explained. “My shift ends in less than ten minutes. We’ll talk then.” She swiftly walked back to the counter and took up a new order from a customer already before Minkyung looked back and forth, feeling utterly confused, and following Yebin.

“Seungkwan,” Vernon called out, gaining Seungkwan’s attention back at him. He looked so confused that Vernon chuckled at his expression. “It’s alright. The cake is already packaged, so you can just bring it home.”

“What about you?” Seungkwan asked, surprising Vernon a little bit that Seungkwan was actually concerned.

“I…will stay here and talk to them,” Vernon answered, pointing at the waitress who’s glancing at them at the counter. “You’ve really good friends, I’m quite jealous.”

“You have a best friend too, right?” Seungkwan replied. “That mandarin poem that was written there.”

“Oh,” Vernon managed. He suppressed his laughter. “I didn’t actually mean it when I said I was jealous but still it’s envious to see how protective they were. Go on ahead. I hope we can talk tomorrow.”

Seungkwan nodded, before getting up. He pulled his bag over his shoulders and strapped them. Before he could grab his cake, Vernon held out his palm.

“Can I get a shake hand?” Vernon asked. He carefully observed Seungkwan’s reaction at the sudden request. Seungkwan looked awfully nervous again all of a sudden so Vernon decided to leave it be. “Right, never mind,” Vernon corrected himself. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I…I’m sorry,” Seungkwan replied, his voice so soft that Vernon wouldn’t have caught up on if he wasn’t listening to him attentively. “I…I wish I could just…I don’t know how to put this, I’m just really slow on the uptake, aren’t I?”

“You’re just fine,” Vernon reassured him, standing up to meet his eyes. “You’re in the right pace. _I_ am the one who should be sorry for rushing you. You’ve done pretty well for today. You managed a conversation with me, _a man_ , for more than an hour now. Isn’t that amazing enough?”

“Right,” Seungkwan answered. “Thank you.”

Vernon smiled at Seungkwan’s softly spoken thanks and waved at him as he walked out of the shop. Before he could sit back to his seat, Yebin suddenly appeared in front of him,

“We need to talk.”

* * *

[Seungkwan, on the other hand, is having the time of his life with the cake he received that day. It was too big for him that he kept the leftovers aside in his fridge. He can enjoy himself with the cake for maybe a week! That’s enough for today, phew ~]

* * *

“Yebin, it’s been ten minutes. You haven’t uttered a word.”

“Unnie, I can handle this,” Yebin argued, her index finger held up against Minkyung’s lips. Minkyung shrugged, looking at Vernon, as if to say _sorry can’t help you out there buddy_.

“Soo, Vernon-ssi,” Yebin started. “Why did you bribe him with his favorite cake? I swear to god, a kidnapper can announce that he’s kidnapping him and as long as someone provides him that goddamn cake, he’ll blindly follow the kidnapper and probably even handcuff himself all for. the. cake!”

“Handcuffing himself?” Vernon echoed.

“Is that the point here?!” Yebin retorted, exasperated. “What do you want from him?”

“Nothing,” Vernon answered. “I’ve mentioned this over and over again, I’m just asking for friendship in return but if he can’t give me that, that’s fine with me.”

“Yebin-ah,” Minkyung interrupted their heated (not really, it’s pretty much one-sided) argument. “We need to get home. Nayoung unnie is expecting us.”

“Tch,” Yebin clicked her tongue. “Minkyung, you go ahead. You need to change your clothes first right? I’ll be right there.”

“You better be,” Minkyung replied, before getting up from the table and heading to the _workers only_ lockers.

“You were supposed to give him a mini cake…for whatever bet you guys had, is that right?” Yebin asked.

Vernon simply nodded, flipping through his notebook. He couldn’t care less about the girl in front of him yapping off.

“Then, why did you get him a large one?” Yebin asked. “It’s really expensive. I know you’re pretty well off but it’s still expensive. _Really_ explensive. So, exactly why would you do that? How long have you been chasing after him?”

“I just met him a few days ago and kind of offended him, so this was like something to make up to him,” Vernon explained. “I just want to be friends. You don’t have to be so worried.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Vernon-ssi,” Yebin persisted. “I’m just really curious too. Why seungkwa—actually, I understand why. You know that he has a certain fear, don’t you?”

“Kinda’,” Vernon answered, half-heartedly. “Why do you want to know all this? Do you like him or something?”

“No, he’s like a brother to me,” Yebin explained, shaking her head. “You actually bought that cake to buy his trust, didn’t you? If someone that was supposed to get me something small for my bet got me something better, I would have a soft spot for that person. It rewrites your awful first impression. I get what you’re trying to do, Mr. Vernon.”

Vernon smiled. “Whatever floats your boat, Yebin-ssi.”

“If it was any other kid, I wouldn’t be so worried,” Yebin explained. “But I’ve heard a lot of rumors about you. Whether they are true or not, rumors are always made from something…that you’ve done.”

“That’s not always true,” Vernon replied. “I think we have some kind of misunderstanding. You’re mistaken—”

“Then, the rumor about what did you do to Jiwon…Is that true?”

In a flash of a second, Vernon’s gaze went cold and sharp. His expression suddenly changed that it slightly startled Yebin, making her a bit nervous. He quickly regained his composure and left a wry smile plastered onto his face instead.

“Yebin-ssi, you don’t have to worry about Seungkwan,” Vernon concluded, his voice dripping with a tone, implying that this is final. “Your friend is waiting, you have to go.”

Yebin narrowed her eyes at him, before turning around, walking away from his table, finally ending their ‘conversation’. Vernon sighed, quite tired at the interrogation that wasn’t necessary done by Seungkwan’s nosy friend. He grabbed his phone while walking out of the store and texted his mom that he will be a little late that night.

Heaving out a loud and long sigh, he glanced at the cloudy sky that was brooding over him indicating that it was going to rain any time now. He mentally slapped himself for not carrying an umbrella along with him and decided to make a run for the nearest convenience store.

 _Exactly how_ , Vernon thought. _How did Yebin know about Jiwon?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol how did this happen, idk how jiwon came in here either, she’s my bias by the way.
> 
> seungkwan would’ve never gotten a larger cake if far didn’t tell me to give him a larger cake, so thank far.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> i just realised this is lowkey inspired by ten count but this isn't going to be like that. hopefully, this time i will actually complete a series for once, comments can be a great motivation! :>
> 
> on a serious note, phobias can be a really grave matter...don't make fun of someone's phobia please. Mental illness is real.


End file.
